


Salem Center Academy 13 - Family

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [13]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyana declares her intentions to adopt Irma and Phoebe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 13 - Family

Scene: The hilltop park behind the Salem Center Academy - Time: Now

It is a beautiful Saturday morning in late spring, and several of the students have gathered on the hilltop behind the Salem Center Academy for an impromptu game of dodgeball. A wide circle has been marked off in the grass, and inside is the current "target", Eva Bell. Outside the circle, three of Eva's classmates, Fabio Medina, Christopher Muse and Irma Frost, prowl the ring, looking for a chance to throw one of the basketball-sized spheres that Fabio is producing. 

The rules are simple. For Eva, the goal is to not get hit by any ball. Since this is a powers test, Eva is allowed to "freeze" the balls in mid-air before they can touch her, or she can simply dodge out of the way. Her three classmates cannot enter the ring, but otherwise can throw balls at any time, from any direction. Another classmate, David Bond, stands to one side, taking the role of referee for the contest. 

So far, Eva has spent several frantic minutes successfully eluding any attempts to knock her down. She is breathing heavily and her body is slick with sweat. She yells playful taunts at her classmates - especially the boys.

Eva: Come on, you guys! This is supposed to be EASY! You've got three of you ganging up on one of me. 

Christopher: That's because you don't even LOOK before you start to freeze stuff!

Eva: Then don't be so bloody predictable, Christopher! 

She stops a ball that Fabio has just thrown, without even looking in his direction. 

Eva: If I know where you're standing, then I know where the attack is coming from! Show a little effort! 

She plucks one of the frozen balls from mid-air and flings it at Christopher, who has to duck to avoid getting hit in the face.

Christopher: Oh, you are so going down, tick-tock girl.

Eva: Oi! That's "Tempus" to you, mate. And as long as you keep playing like you have been, I'll be standing here all day!

Irma has managed to sneak into Eva's blind spot, and hurls one of Fabio's gold balls at Eva's back as hard as she can. Eva manages to twist and catch the ball in her hands. She drop kicks the ball back out of the circle. 

Christopher: Hey! That's cheating!

Eva: Oh, it is not!

David blows his whistle. 

David: That's a legal move in powered dodgeball, Chris. Eva can catch any balls. She just can't keep them. She has to throw them back out to you guys. 

Eva: Come on, you lot! You don't want one little girl to humiliate you, do you?

Illyana Rasputin enters the clearing, and alongside her is the school's youngest student, Phoebe Frost. Phoebe is dressed in full workout gear, with protective pads on her forearms, and Illyana is in her Magik outfit, although she is not carrying her sword.

David: Morning, boss, morning, Phoebe.

Illyana: Morning, David. How goes the dodgeball war?

David: Well, I'm really trying to keep it a good, clean fight, boss. But there's something about this game that just makes even the most mild mannered student petty, vindictive and spiteful. It's great. I could watch this stuff all day. 

Illyana laughs. 

David: Do you need the field for practice, boss?

Illyana: Not right this minute, we don't. 

She sits down in the grass near the circle and motions Phoebe to join her. 

Illyana: Go ahead, you guys. 

David brings the whistle to his lips. 

David: Okay, one more round, you guys! Don't let Eva humiliate you without getting a single hit! Let's go! Five minute round starting - NOW!

He blows the whistle. 

Irma, Fabio and Christopher all throw balls at Eva from roughly equidistant points around the ring, with predictable results. Eva freezes two of the balls, catches the third, and kicks each one back out to the outer circle. 

Eva: You lot are just plain THICK!

Christopher angrily hurls another ball and Eva sidesteps it easily. 

Eva: You're going to have to do better than that, mate!

Irma steps up to the outer ring, again, just inside Eva's blind spot, but this time instead of throwing the ball directly at Eva, she hurls it high into the air. Eva pivots, expecting there to be a ball to catch, and is bemused to see Irma grinning, empty-handed - until the ball bounces gently off the top of Eva's head. Christopher and Fabio dissolve into peals of laughter. David blows his whistle, ending the round. 

Irma: Hey, David said, the balls can come from ANY direction. Gotcha . . . "mate".

Eva angrily kicks the ball out of the circle, but then she grins. 

Eva: Nice, sneaky moves there, Miss Frost. You must have read my mind.

Irma [grinning]: Nahh. You're just that predictable. 

Eva: Ooh!

Feigning indignation, Eva grabs another ball at hurls it at her classmate. David blows on the whistle again.

David: All right, all right. That's enough. Let's stop this now, before we have fistfights breaking out. Everybody hit the showers!

Fabio makes the balls disappear, and everyone collects their water bottles and towels. David turns to Illyana.

David: What time did you want to head into town today, boss?

Illyana: How about right after lunch? Phoebe and I are just going to do a quick session, nothing too strenuous. [she grins] Not on a Saturday. 

David: Okay. I'll see you ladies back at the school. Good luck, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Thanks. 

David: Normally I'd say, "break a leg", but around here, that's probably not the wisest comment to make. See ya, guys!

With a wave, he heads off down the hilltop path towards the school, following the other students. Illyana and Phoebe get up out of the grass, and do some preliminary stretching exercises. 

Illyana: David tells me you've been putting in a lot of extra time with him. 

Phoebe: Yeah. I'm really trying to get better, professor, honest I am. 

Illyana: I know you are. We'll start off slow, and see how you do. [she smiles] I'm not exactly moving all that fast myself.

Illyana removes her boots, so she can stand barefoot in the grass.

Illyana: Do you want to practice strikes first, or responses? 

Phoebe: Strikes, please.

Illyana: Okay. Remember, come at me with as much intensity as you can. [grinning] If you manage to crack one of my ribs, it will make Christopher's day. 

Illyana does one final stretch and then steps into the ring. 

Illyana: Come in when you're totally focused. 

Phoebe stands at the outside for a few moments, stretching, then closes her eyes, and takes in a deep, cleansing breath. She exhales slowly, and when she opens her eyes again, her focus is complete. She steps inside the circle. 

The women circle each other warily, then, Phoebe wades in, screaming to focus her chi, and launches a fairly impressive series of attempted strikes at her teacher. Illyana finds she is actually on the defensive for real, but Phoebe is unable to maintain the assault for more than a few seconds, and then she steps back. 

Illyana: Not bad. You're retreating too soon, though. 

Phoebe: David taught me, if the chi isn't there, step back. It's no good to attempt a strike if I don't have total focus. 

Illyana: What you were doing was great, you just need to sustain it. Again. 

Illyana assumes a defensive posture, and Phoebe takes a moment to collect herself. Once again, she attacks with considerable ferocity, but retreats to the outer edge of the circle after barely a minute. 

Illyana: Your technique is really improving. Once you're able to sustain an attack, you're going to do very well. 

Phoebe leans forward, putting her hands on her thighs, sucking air into her lungs. 

Phoebe: I don't understand why this exhausts me. I can't seem to go more than a minute before I have to quit. 

Illyana: Part of that is conditioning, part of it is focus. But you really are improving, Phoebe. Again - when you're ready. 

For the next thirty minutes, Illyana and Phoebe practice a series of strikes and defenses, and finally, seeing that her youngest student is utterly spent, Illyana calls a halt to the practice. They sprawl in the grass side by side, taking long drinks from their water bottles, then wiping the sweat from their faces and arms with their towels. Illyana regards her youngest student critically. 

Illyana: That's an awfully pensive look you have on your face there, Miss Frost. 

Phoebe: Professor . . . I really don't like fighting.

Illyana: Oh, sweetie, I know you don't. 

Phoebe: Or training to be a fighter. It's just - not me. It's not who I am. And I worry sometimes that maybe . . . you might think less of me for that. 

Illyana: Oh, Phoebe, no. Don't ever think that. Not ever. All I want from you is to be your absolute best. 

Phoebe: Can I be my best without being a soldier?

Illyana: Yes. Yes, you can. 

Phoebe snuggles next to Illyana and they exchange a sweaty hug.

Illyana: You're much more of a fighter than you realize, Phoebe. And you're better than you think you are. When I look at you, I see so much of your mother in you. You have all of her strength, all her courage. All her beauty. And you are much more kind than your mother was, at the same age.

Phoebe [surprised]: Really?

Illyana: Really. And that compassion comes from a place of great strength. I actually think that you and Benjy were always a lot alike. Even when you don't read minds, you're very good at reading people's emotions. You have a real gift for it. 

Phoebe: I miss Benjy. I mean, I barely knew him, but I miss him anyway. 

Illyana takes another long swig from her water bottle, just enjoying being in the moment, feeling the hot sun on her back, the still chilly air, the dewy grass in between her toes. A light breeze plays with her hair. Today I tell them, she thinks to herself.

Phoebe: Do you think my mom would have married Professor Summers?

Illyana: I don't know, sweetie. It's possible. I know Scott and your mom fought a lot, but I also know they loved each other very much. 

Phoebe: I wish they would have got married. I think Professor Summers would make a good dad. Sometimes I just wanted to shout at them, "Listen, you stupidheads! You love each other so get married already! You have to love each other now, because you don't know how much time you'll have to be together." You don't know . . . 

Phoebe sighs heavily, an exhalation of grief, and rests her chin on her knees. Illyana reaches over and gives the young girl a comforting rub between her shoulder blades.

Phoebe: Do you miss my mom?

Illyana: Oh, Phoebe. How much do I miss your mother? Every time I breathe in, it hurts.

Phoebe: I miss all of them. I miss my mom. I miss Professor Summers. I miss Benjy. I even miss Celeste. She was mean to me pretty much all of the time. I miss her anyways. 

Illyana: Celeste wasn't as strong as you are, sweetie. She was hiding a lot of anxiety under all that hostility.

Phoebe: Yeah, but she gave me and Irma something. No matter how bad things got, she was always the one who said, "Yeah, who cares. We're all that." She gave us our attitude. She made us feel strong and confident. She made us feel like we could take on anybody. I miss that. I think Irma does, too.

Illyana: I think you're finding that you don't need your big sister to tell you how good you are. 

Phoebe: I know. But sometimes it's still nice to hear it from someone else. [grinning] And besides, Irma lets me know every day that I still have at least one big sister to boss me around.

Phoebe hesitates for a moment, considering. 

Phoebe: You know Irma and I have been kind of hiding a lot lately. Well, not hiding, but we're not spending a lot of time with the other students outside of class. 

Illyana: Yes, we've all noticed. 

Phoebe: We're not doing that because we don't like you guys. We're not trying to be stuck up or anything.

Illyana: I never considered that you were. 

Phoebe: We love you guys. All of you. Even Christopher. 

Illyana does her best to suppress a smile. 

Phoebe: There are so many things I want to tell you. And things that Irma and I want to tell you. But we're scared.

Illyana: What are you scared of?

Phoebe: I want to be able to tell you everything. 

Phoebe reaches for Illyana's hand and squeezes it tightly. 

Phoebe: Can we - go for a walk? I would really like to tell you about some stuff. And ask you something really important. Is that okay?

Illyana: I think a walk is a wonderful idea. 

Phoebe: Great! [putting a finger to her temple] I'm pinging Irma, asking her to meet us. 'Cause she's part of the really important question part. 

They get to their feet, brushing off the grass. Illyana puts her boots back on, and Phoebe starts to head across the field, away from the school.

Illyana: Phoebe? Where are you going?

Phoebe: Come on, professor. Let me show you something. 

They walk to the tree line at the far edge of the grass, and to Illyana's bemusement, there is another dirt path winding down the side of the hill, in the direction of Salem Center. 

Illyana: Huh. I had no idea this was here.

Phoebe: Irma and me found it one day when we were up here training. It connects to the bike path at the foot of the hill, and goes all the way into town. I guess nobody uses it much. Why climb two hills when you only have to climb one?

Illyana: So, we're going into town, then? 

Phoebe: Well . . . heading that way. 

They start down the path, which has many switchbacks but a surprisingly gentle grade and several lookout points carpeted with thick summer grass.

Phoebe: It's really pretty out here, don't you think?

Illyana: Yes. Yes, it is.

Phoebe: So, when Irma and I have been hiding, we're not really hiding. Mostly we're talking. About what we want to do, what we want to be, will we ever get married, that kinda stuff. But - we're also talking about what kind of family do we want.

Illyana shakes her head, not understanding. 

Phoebe: Since mom and Celeste died, Irma and I have been having a real hard time dealing with pretty much anything. 

Illyana [dismayed]: Oh, Phoebe. Sweetie. 

Illyana drapes one arm protectively over Phoebe's shoulder. 

Illyana: You know that Katya asked me to try grief counseling. Do you think that maybe you and Irma might want to try that, too?

Phoebe: Maybe. But we kind of already decided what we need. 

Illyana: Oh really?

Phoebe: Yeah. But let's wait until Irma can catch up with us. I don't want to talk about this without her. 

They reach the bottom of the hill path, which intersects with the paved bike path that travels parallel to Rosewood Lane. In the distance, they can see the town of Salem Center laid out before them. They wait patiently and after a short time they see Irma running full tilt down the road to join them. She stops a few feet away, gasping for breath, sweating profusely. 

Irma: Did you ask her? Did you ask her? 

Phoebe: Not yet, you dummy. We were waiting for you. 

Illyana: Come on. Let's go sit in the shade for a minute, and let your sister catch her breath. 

They step off the bike path into a grassy meadow, and sit themselves down under a wide, old conifer. Illyana passes Irma her water bottle, and Irma drinks from it gratefully. 

Illyana: I'm glad you girls are here. There's something very important I want to ask you, too.

Illyana suddenly realizes that her heart is pounding in her chest, and she is feeling distinctly light-headed. She swallows hard, trying to think how best to approach the topic. When she speaks next, time seems to have slowed until she can feel a great momentous chasm between every heartbeat.

Illyana: Girls . . . you know I've been spending a lot of time over at the DHS office. I told everyone I was going there for grief counseling, which is true. But there was another reason. I went to speak to a caseworker at adoption services. I wanted to ask . . . how I could adopt you. 

Both Irma and Phoebe shriek aloud as if they've been stung, and they hug Illyana so tightly she is unable to breathe. 

Illyana: Girls . . . you're choking me. 

After several moments, the sisters relax the pressure of their embrace, but they do not release their mutual grip. They are weeping uncontrollably. Illyana kisses one, then the other, and realizes she is weeping too. The three of them huddle together, sobbing until they are exhausted. 

When the paroxysm of emotion finally passes, Illyana exhales deeply, and hugs the girls still clinging to her.

Illyana: I guess this means you approve of the idea?

Irma: We're so glad you want us. 

Phoebe: We need a mom so bad. 

Irma: But we were too scared to ask you. 

Phoebe: You were already giving up so much for all of us. 

Illyana: No, my sweet cuckoos, no, no. Don't ever think that. You have never been a burden to me. Not ever. 

Phoebe: We're glad to hear that. 

Irma: Phoebe and I were talking about leaving the school.

Phoebe: Not because we don't like it here. 

Irma: We just needed a mom that badly. 

Phoebe: We wanted you to be our mom. We just couldn't tell you. 

Illyana: Is this what you wanted to ask me about today?

The girls nod, and they snuggle tightly against Illyana, not willing to let her go. 

Irma: We figured, in most of the ways that matter, you're our mom already.

Phoebe: You set boundaries for us.

Irma: And you yell at us when we're really bad.

Illyana: Honestly, girls, I hardly have to yell at you at all. 

Phoebe: After mom died, we just needed everybody so much more. Acting out wasn't going to help. 

Irma: It's just, a lot of the time, we feel like we've been knocked down. 

Phoebe: Beaten up.

Irma: And we just need someone to help us get back up, brush us off and tell us we're going to be okay. 

Illyana: You girls are going to be better than okay. You are going to be amazing.

Phoebe: We are?

Illyana: I'm going to tell you a secret. Any time I think I'm too sad, or too tired, or too hurt to go on - every time I feel knocked down and beaten up - you are the ones who keep me going.

Irma: Seriously?

Illyana: I watch you girls every day. Any time you struggle. Any time you feel bad. I see how brave you are, how strong, how you just hang in there no matter what, and I just think to myself, these girls are going to grow up to be remarkable women. It's not just pride I feel when I watch you. You bring me great joy. I think you know this already, but I want you to hear this from me - I love you. I love you both, very, very much. 

Irma: And we love you. 

Phoebe: Mom.

Irma: Yeah. We love you, mom.

The girls finally release Illyana, and she sighs with relief. 

Illyana: Wow. You girls really had the cobra squeeze going there. 

Irma and Phoebe giggle, wiping away their tears with the palms of their hands. 

Illyana: Are you feeling better now?

Irma: Yeah. We are. 

Illyana: Good. I'm feeling better too. Okay, then, girls, we have lots of decisions to make. But I think the first order of business is to celebrate. What say we go down to Nina's. Just the three of us. We'll share a banana split, and talk about what we do next.

Phoebe: Sounds great.

Irma: Do we want to get cleaned up first? We're all sweaty and grimy.

Illyana: You know what? I don't care. We can be sweaty and grimy all we want. It's okay. I'm not hiding any more. I'm not hiding from S.H.I.E.L.D., I'm not hiding from bug-eyed monsters from outer space. And I'm not hiding from the fact that some days we're just going to be all covered in dirt and sweat, and people might see us. So, let's go celebrate, my brave, beautiful, sweaty, grimy cuckoos. 

They get up off the grass and dust themselves off as best they can, then Illyana summons up a teleport disc.

Illyana: Next stop . . . banana splits at Nina's. 

Phoebe: Yay!

The girls step onto the disc, and in the blink of any eye, they vanish from sight.

Moments later, Illyana and her daughters arrive outside the cafe. They take a table at the far end of the patio, where they can relax in the sunshine but remain more or less undisturbed.

Irma: So, what happens now?

Illyana: Well, on Monday, I'll call Jennifer. She already has the paperwork to start the adoption process. Now that I've talked to you girls and have your consent, I'll ask her to file the paperwork with the state. It will still take a few months before the adoption is legal. And there's also some parenting classes I have to take, as the caregiving adult, before the adoption can be completed. 

Phoebe: I think what Irma means is, what happens now, as far as being at the school and stuff.

Illyana: Actually, I wanted to ask you girls the same thing. Do you feel that things need to be different now?

Phoebe: Well, as soon as we tell everyone, everything's gonna change a little bit. 

Irma: We know it's gonna be hard. You still have to be a teacher to everybody else, and we don't want anyone to think we're getting preferential treatment. 

Phoebe: As far as the classes go, we don't want you to treat us any differently. 

Irma: We do need more hugs, though. 

Phoebe [emphatically]: Lots more hugs. 

One of the waitresses comes over to the table. 

Mary: Hey, Professor Rasputin. Good to see you. What a cool outfit!

Illyana: Thanks, Mary.

Mary: I didn't know you guys did cosplay. 

Phoebe [not blinking an eye]: Actually, these are our kung fu uniforms.

Irma: We just spent all morning beating the stuffing out of each other in the grass.

Mary [laughing]: Sure, sure. Whatever you say. What can I get for you ladies?

Illyana: We just need a jumbo banana split with three spoons, and three waters, please, Mary.

Irma: We're celebrating.

Phoebe: Professor Rasputin is gonna be our mom.

Mary: Seriously? She's gonna adopt you guys? 

Irma: She really is.

Illyana: I really am.

Mary: That's so awesome! Congratulations, you guys!

Phoebe: We think it's the best news in the whole world. 

Mary: I'll get that order in for you right away. 

She hurries away.

Irma: Seriously, mom, we don't want you to change a thing.

Phoebe: We kinda think of everybody at the school as our family anyway.

Irma: It's just, there will be some times when we need to talk to you, about, well, you know. Boys or whatever. Mom stuff. 

Illyana: Girls, I just want you to know. I'm far from perfect. I make all kinds of mistakes. 

Phoebe: We don't need you to be perfect.

Irma: We just need you to be there. 

Phoebe: Especially fifteen years from now, when we start bringing you grandchildren. 

Irma and Phoebe burst into peals of laughter at Illyana's horrified look. Then Illyana begins to laugh too. 

A few minutes later, Harry, the cafe manager, comes out with the jumbo split and three waters on a tray. 

Illyana [smiling]: Hey, Harry. Since when are you covering for the wait staff?

Harry [putting down the waters and the banana split]: Good afternoon, Miss Rasputin, ladies. Mary tells me you guys are celebrating something really special today. 

Irma: We are.

Phoebe: Professor Rasputin is gonna adopt us. 

Harry: Well, then, it's my pleasure to inform you, we have a policy here at Nina's, any announced adoptions get a free banana split. 

Illyana [attempting to protest]: Harry, that's really sweet of you, but - 

Harry: Seriously. Today, it's on the house. And it's my pleasure.

Illyana [touched by the gesture]: Well, thank you, Harry. We appreciate it. 

Harry: There's something else I just wanted you to know, Miss Rasputin. Your students have been coming into the cafe quite a lot these last few weeks. They are probably the most well-behaved group of teenagers I've ever seen in here.

Illyana: That's nice to hear, Harry. 

Harry: They're polite, they're not rowdy, they never leave a mess, they're just a great group of kids. I wish half my customers could be so nice. I just wanted you to know that. Anyway, enjoy your treat, girls. And congratulations to all of you!

Irma: Thank you, Harry.

Phoebe: Thank you, Harry.

Harry hurries away.

Phoebe [to Illyana]: Before you ask, no, we had no idea he was going to do that.

Irma: We didn't read his mind or influence him in any way. 

Illyana [taking a spoon and digging it into the banana split]: I'm relieved to hear that. 

Phoebe: That was . . . an unsolicited testimonial.

Irma: Wow. Listen to those big words. Did you swallow a dictionary?

Phoebe [hands her sister a spoon]: Shut up and eat, Irma.

The girls dig into their treat with gusto.

Irma: We do need to let you know one thing, mom. We are going to be reading your mind.

Phoebe: And if we're gonna be really honest . . . we're probably gonna do it a lot. 

Irma: Before you get mad, just please listen. Your daughters are mind readers. 

Phoebe: It's who we are. We couldn't stop doing that, any more than you could probably stop casting spells. 

Irma: There's no point in saying we're not going to read your mind.

Phoebe: We'd just be lying, which is stupid. 

Irma: But we're going to make you a promise. We're not going to go poking into any of your private stuff. 

Phoebe: And if you want to share your thoughts all the time, like we do with Eva, we can set that up for you too. 

Illyana: I'm sorry, girls. I just have a hard time thinking of my brain as some unlocked cupboard that anybody can open up and look into. 

Irma [protesting]: Not just anybody.

Phoebe: Just your daughters, who love you. 

Irma: We're not telling you this to make you mad.

Phoebe: We want to do everything we can to help make you happy.

Illyana: Girls, I have to be honest. There are a lot of thoughts I'd rather not share. Not even with you. 

Phoebe: We know.

Irma: We can actually show you little tricks, things anybody can do, to keep readers out. 

Phoebe: Doors you can close in your head, in case you don't want us to see what's in there.

Irma: Your mind isn't a cupboard, mom. It's more like . . . a giant house, filled with hundreds and hundreds of rooms. Even if we stayed inside your head all day, there's no way we could see it all.

Phoebe: And there are some rooms that we want to visit all the time, spaces that are just for the three of us. 

Irma: The rest of the spaces belong to you. And we won't go anywhere you don't want us to. You can lock those doors, and we'll stay out. 

Phoebe: We want you to know this, because . . . we made a terrible mistake with our other mom. With Emma.

Illyana: That was when we came to pick you up from Katya's school, wasn't it?

Irma: Yeah. Did she tell you what happened?

Illyana: No. She never would talk about it.

Irma and Phoebe exchange a significant glance with each other before continuing.

Irma: We forced our way into her mind. And we saw some things we really shouldn't have. 

Phoebe: We saw when she lost her powers.

Irma: We were just being mean. We were trying to get back at her, for abandoning us.

Phoebe: Well, because we thought she had abandoned us.

Irma: We had no idea how badly we were going to hurt her by doing that.

Phoebe [protesting to Irma]: That was mostly Celeste, though.

Irma [shaking her head]: That doesn't excuse what we did. We helped. [to Illyana] And we kind of ruined everything. She said she wasn't judging us, but she was never really our mom again after that.

Irma sighs forlornly.

Phoebe: We don't want that to ever happen with you.

Irma: If we're ever inside your head, it's because we want to share with you.

Phoebe: It does take some getting used to. Especially since you're not a reader.

Irma: But we figured, you're the Queen of Hell in your spare time. 

Phoebe: You can handle the two of us. 

Illyana [holding a chunk of banana on her spoon]: Yup. Okay. I have to admit, I signed on for this. I have to know what I'm getting myself into. And I guess I'd rather we were honest and have full disclosure with each other. So, I'm in, girls. 

Phoebe: Yay!

Irma: Since we're talking about full disclosure . . . is it okay if we ask you about Mr. Philinov?

Illyana: You girls are gonna test the boundaries right from day one, aren't you?

Phoebe: Are you going to bring him home? To the school?

Illyana: Yes, I think maybe I am. Are you both okay with that?

Irma: We think it's a great idea.

Phoebe: The whole school thinks it's a great idea. 

Illyana [sighing]: Yeah, well, that's what I get for sharing a kiss in public. That's entirely on me. Can't blame anybody else for that one. 

Irma: No, no, mom, it's wonderful.

Phoebe: You were so happy that day.

Irma: And it made the rest of us feel happy too. 

Phoebe: We've felt rotten long enough. We want everybody to feel good from now on. You too.

Irma: Especially you. 

The girls finish their treat, and then sit in companionable silence, sipping from their water glasses, simply enjoying the moment of being together. 

Illyana [sighing]: We should probably think about heading back. David is going to be wondering what happened to us. 

Phoebe: Mom, is it okay if we walk?

Illyana: You girls want to walk all the way back to Rosewood Lane? That's almost five miles.

Irma: We know.

Phoebe: It's just - it's a beautiful day out. 

Irma: And we just want to have some quality time with our new mom.

Phoebe: When we get back to the school, we're gonna have to tell everybody. But right now, it's our secret. 

Irma: We want to be selfish and have you all to ourselves. Just for a little while.

Phoebe: Just for as long as it takes to walk home. 

They refill their water bottles from their glasses, and then they get up and set out for the hilltop. Irma takes one of Illyana's hands, Phoebe the other, and hand-in-hand they start to walk along the bike path that leads towards home. Illyana finds herself feeling almost euphoric. They are about a mile from the school when they see David, Fabio, Christopher and Eva coming down the path to meet them. David gives them a wave, and Eva shouts out a "COOO-EEEE!" that can be easily heard all the way down the hill. 

When they get close enough, David explains. 

David: We got a little ping from Phoebe to meet you guys on the path, she said you have an announcement to make? 

Eva [squealing with delight]: You asked her!

Illyana [grinning]: Okay, students, listen up! Yes, we have something very important to tell all of you. [she looks to Irma and Phoebe] Do you guys want to do the honors?

Irma [nodding to her baby sister]: Go ahead, Phoebe.

Phoebe [joyfully]: Professor Rasputin is gonna be our mom!

Eva shrieks again and hugs her cuckoos enthusiastically. 

Eva: You did it! You really did it!

David: Congratulations, boss.

Illyana [finding she has yet another tear to wipe away]: Thanks, David. 

Fabio: Wow, professor, that's really great. 

Illyana: You guys are okay with this?

Christopher: If it means that Irma and Phoebe are staying with the school, then hell yes, we're more than okay with it. 

Fabio: Eva told us that the cuckoos might leave the nest in search of a mom. We're really glad that didn't happen. And - we're really happy for you guys, professor. 

After everyone has had a chance to share their congratulations, Illyana and her students begin the last leg of the walk back to the school. At this point the walk is a fairly arduous climb on a steep uphill grade. Eva, Irma and Phoebe are out in front, holding hands and swinging their arms joyfully.

Eva, Irma and Phoebe [shouting in unison]: Cuckoos together! Cuckoos forever!

David falls into step with Illyana, bringing up the rear. 

David: That's a pretty amazing thing that you're doing, boss. 

Illyana: I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. 

David: Just look at them, Illyana. All of them. This is as happy as I've ever seen this group, even before Dallas.

Illyana: Yeah. It's great to see. 

David: You're a big part of the reason for that. 

Illyana: Oh, David, that's not true. 

David: Yes, boss, yes it is. Before, we were just a group of kids that Professor Summers collected, and in any other circumstance, we'd all just have drifted apart. But look at them, look at all of us. We're still going to be together thirty years from now. The rest of our lives, maybe. I don't mean we'll all still be living in the same house - 

Illyana [laughing helplessly]: God, I hope not. 

David: But we've bonded for life. And we have you to thank for that. [he grins] Like the girls say, cuckoos together, cuckoos forever.

Illyana: Thank you, David. [she frowns in puzzlement] What on earth is all that racket?

There is dull roar in the air, of multiple mechanical engines, growing progressively louder.

David: Sounds like helicopters. . . . Lots of helicopters. 

The bike path finally intersects with the road, but as Illyana and her students start up the crushed gravel path to the school driveway, they are bemused to see dozens of police cars, military jeeps and one personnel transport sitting outside the school. About a half dozen helicopters are circling the property.

David: What the hell - ?

Illyana: Everybody stay close to me. Real close.

David: Are we code red, boss?

Illyana: Not yet.

Although there are dozens of patrol officers and foot soldiers deployed over the lawn, none have weapons drawn. At the front of the deployment is a slender man in a S.H.I.E.L.D. jacket. He smiles smugly as Illyana and her students walk up. 

Illyana [groaning in dismay]: Commander Harris. 

David: What, not this dipshit AGAIN?

Harris: Illyana Rasputin. Finally. We've been waiting for a while to make this little social call. By the powers invested in me by federal government, and in accordance with the Patriot Act, you and all your students are hereby under arrest!


End file.
